Le son d'une clochette Spécial 1
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Voici un One-shot de l'histoire d'Homura Nagisa, racontant son premier jour à l'Académie de Konoha.


**Premier jour d'école**

**Nicolas : En attendant le chapitre 10 de la Saison 1 Le son d'une clochette, voici un One-shot se déroulant juste le lendemain de l'enterrement de Kanan Namikaze, la mère d'Homura. Bonne lecture! (Si vous découvrez cette histoire, sachez que cette fanfic compte déjà la Saison 0 achevée et la Saison 1 dont le 10ème chapitre est en cours. Ce one-shot se lit après le chapitre 1 de la saison 0.)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Homura s'éveilla doucement. Il sentait ses yeux lui brûler et sa tête lui faire mal, comme prise dans un étau. Il s'était sûrement couché tard, il avait du mal à émerger. Puis il se souvint, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'un mauvais rêve. Sa mère ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté puisqu'il la sentait contre lui, ses bras chauds l'enlaçaient.

-Maman ?

Il leva les yeux et ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, celle avec qui il dormait n'était pas Kanan mais la jolie Sakura. Sa maman avait été mise en terre dans son cercueil blanc hier soir juste avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir. Puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir avant même qu'il ne se rende compte que les autres personnes venues assister à l'enterrement étaient parties. Il se contentait de fixer la pierre tombale de sa mère, qui ne reviendra jamais pour le serrer dans ses bras, veillé sur lui, l'élever, l'aimer. Il s'était senti si vide que plus rien ne comptait, y compris la pluie glacée qui tombait sur lui. C'est là que deux bras chaleureux l'enlacèrent, ceux de Sakura. Elle l'avait amené chez lui et ils s'étaient couché ensembles.

Parce qu'il était très bien contre elle et un peu aussi par fainéantise, il resta blottit contre l'endormie. Jamais il n'avait connu la chaleur d'une autre femme que sa mère, il ne s'était jamais lié à personne étant donné qu'il voyageait toujours. Pourtant c'était maintenant qu'il avait le plus besoin de chaleur pour calmer sa détresse d'être seul au monde. Il ne se laissait pas non plus d'admirer le visage réconfortant de Sakura.

Cette dernière finit par se réveiller. Elle devait sûrement avoir les premières secondes un petit trou de mémoire avant de se rappeler et sourit à Homura.

-Coucou Homura, dit-elle.

Le garçon tenta de lui rendre son sourire apaisant, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

-Bonjour.

Sakura caressa ses cheveux, ses yeux d'un joli vert étaient posés sur lui. Homura n'était pas gêné par ce regard, au contraire il aimait être au centre de cette attention. Elle avait été là. C'était la personne qui l'avait attendu. La main lumineuse prenant la sienne pour le sortir de l'obscurité de la souffrance et le ramener dans un monde baigné de lumière. C'est ce qu'il avait cru à cet instant. Mais à présent, il retournait peu à peu à la réalité, ça commençait par ce qu'il lui avait demandé, si Sakura voulait bien être sa grande sœur. Elle avait dit oui mais était-ce sincère ou juste pour lui faire plaisir, sans vraiment le penser ? Il avait du mal à faire lui confiance.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, répondit simplement Homura, même si c'était que très partiellement vrai.

-Tu as faim ?

-Pas vraiment...

Hier, après lui avoir fait prendre un bain chaud, ils mangèrent ensemble. Les parents de Sakura étant sortis, ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la maison. Sakura se chargea de faire le repas mais Homura était si noué qu'il n'avala pratiquement rien. Il avait assuré que ça irait mieux le lendemain mais il s'était trompé.

La jeune fille voyait bien qu'Homura était encore déboussolé et triste, elle réfléchit un instant avant d'avoir une idée qu'elle espérait bonne.

-Et si on se levait ?

Homura était un peu déçu, il voulait rester contre elle mais en la sentant défaire son étreinte et sortir du lit, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la lâcher et se lever à son tour. Il remarqua pour la première fois un cadre contenant une photo représentant quatre personnes. Au premier plan au centre, avec son joli sourire, une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge, avec de longs cheveux roses et de splendides yeux verts. Aucun doute, c'était Sakura plus jeune. Les deux garçons à ses côtés grimaçaient. Le blond à droite défiait du regard le noir à gauche qui se contentait de regarder ailleurs, l'ignorant royalement, de sa grimace Homura pouvait presque lire : « mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ». Et le dernier, derrière le trio, posait ses mains sur les têtes des deux garçons, tentant sûrement à ce moment-là de les tempérer, non sans difficulté. Homura reconnu sans problèmes Kakashi, le borgne enrhumé comme il le surnommait, car le garçon s'était trouvé le hobby de surnommer tous les gens qu'il connaît un tant soit peu.

-C'est qui ces deux-là ? Demanda-t-il, un peu jaloux.

-Le brun s'appelle Sasuke et le blond en orange s'appelle Naruto.

-Oh.

Se détachant de la photo, il se mit à chercher du regard ses vêtements. Sakura les lui tendit, soigneusement pliés et lavés. Homura enfila son pantalon, son haut et respira l'odeur de sa chemise.

-Tu cherches l'odeur de ta maman ?

-Non, je sens la bonne odeur des douces mains qui ont lavé mes vêtements.

Sakura lui sourit tendrement. Homura fouilla dans ses poches et sursauta.

-Oh non ! Les cheveux ! Non non ! !

Homura fouilla ardemment dans ses poches de derrière, en vain.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sakura.

-La mèche de maman a disparu ! Répondit Homura, affolé. C'était la dernière chose qu'il me restait d'elle ! Non non non non ! Où est-elle ? !

-Oh ! Tu parles de ça ?

Sakura ouvrit sa sacoche posée sur son bureau et en sortit une mèche de cheveux blancs immaculés liés par un ruban orange. Homura la prit vivement et la frotta contre sa joue, comme si cette mèche lui était essentielle pour vivre, aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait.

-Comme ça avait l'air important, je l'ai mise de côté. Je suis désolée, j'aurai du la remettre dans ta poche.

-Non, j'aurai eu peur qu'il manque des cheveux. Je devrais peut être le nouer à une ficelle pour le garder en collier. Je tiens pas à m'en séparer.

-Oui, je le comprends.

-Alors heu... qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On va sortir manger une glace, sourit Sakura.

-Une glace ? Répéta Homura en enfilant sa chemise.

-Mais pas une glace ordinaire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de pas ordinaire ? Demanda le garçon, curieux.

-Tu verras si tu me suis.

-Je te suis.

Sakura et Homura sortirent de la maison des Haruno. Après une petite marche, ils arrivèrent à un stand.

-Tiens ! La nièce du boss ! Dit le vendeur.

-Coucou Yuj.

-La nièce du boss ? Répéta Homura.

-Celui qui élabore ces glaces n'est autre que mon oncle Snow, répondit Sakura.

-La chance !

-Eh oui. Une glace arc-en-ciel s'il te plaît.

-Arc-en-ciel ? Répéta Homura sans comprendre. C'est quoi ça ?

-Tu vas voir.

Yuj tendit à Sakura un instant plus tard un cône avec plusieurs couches colorées de glaces. Roge, bleu, vert, jaune, violet, un mix de toutes les couleurs empilées les unes sur les autres, Homura était impressionné.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on l'appelle ainsi ? Sourit Sakura.

-Oh oui !

D'un coup, l'appétit d'Homura revint en voyant cette délicieuse glace tenue par cette jolie jeune fille dont le sourire chaleureux réchauffait son cœur esseulé. Et pour la première fois depuis que sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait mourir, son sourire ressuscita.

Sakura lui donna la glace, Homura se mit à la lécher avec appétit.

-Tu n'en prends pas une ?

-Tu partagerais ? Demanda Sakura.

-Bien sûr..., dit-il en rougissant.

Ils prirent place sur un banc et léchèrent chacun de leur côté. Les goûts différends se mixaient dans la bouche d'Homura, créant de délicieux mélanges. Il rit.

-C'est comme un zibou congelé. Un baiser d'esquimaux !

-Un vrai baiser d'esquimau, c'est frotter les nez ensembles.

-Oui mais je jouais sur les mots avec la glace !

Sakura se mit à rire.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'avais comprise, petit malin.

Elle le regarda longuement lécher sa glace.

-Je prendrai soin de toi, Homura.

-... tu n'es pas obligée... tu sais la vieille m'a dit qu'elle désignera un tuteur, elle ne peut pas s'occuper de moi parce qu'elle est « trop occupée » à son poste d'Hokage. C'est pourtant ELLE qui a promis à ma mère de le faire.

-Ce n'est pas que Tsunade-sensei ne veut pas de toi, elle est vraiment occupée, tu peux me croire. Pendant deux ans et demi, elle a eu du mal à trouver du temps libre pour m'entraîner. Et je ne prendrai pas soin de toi en tant que tutrice, je ne suis pas assez mûre pour ça, mais comme grande sœur.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu le veux vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit non ?

-Oui mais j'ai cru que... c'était juste pour me faire plaisir.

-J'étais sérieuse.

-Ma grande sœur ! Ma Sakura-oneechan !

Homura blottit sa tête contre l'épaule de Sakura. Elle lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, dis-moi.

-Quand je serai plus grand, je me marierai avec toi !Comme ça on sera jamais séparés et je veillerai tout le temps sur toi !

Sakura fut étonnée de cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante. Puis elle se mit à rire.

_Il est mignon, il me rappelle quelqu'un._

-Tu es chou.

-Hihi, je sais, je suis irrésistible ! Même si j'en fais fuir plus d'un avec les yeux.

-Moi je les trouve très bien.

-Merci, c'est surtout mon œil doré que je préfère. C'est le même que ceux de ma maman.

-Je comprends. Et sais-tu pourquoi l'autre est rouge ?

-Pas du tout, peut-être parce que je suis albinos.

-Ah oui peut être. Qui sait ?

-Dis Sakura, pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ?

-Pourquoi ? Hm... pour être honnête, je ne le sais pas moi-même, ça me viens naturellement.

-Moi je crois savoir pourquoi !

-Ah oui ? Dis-moi donc.

-Parce que tu es le Cœur de Konoha !

-Quoi ? Le Cœur de Konoha ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Sakura rougissait légèrement devant cet éloge bien placé, ignorant qu'Homura faisait référence à sa tante Kushina, étant donné qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

-Ta générosité à panser les blessures, ton caractère doux et protecteur, ta gentillesse, ton cœur pur. Et surtout, tu es l'être que j'aime le plus au monde maintenant !

Sakura ne savait pas si elle était vraiment tout ça ou être digne d'être appelé le Cœur de Konoha, elle dont le cœur s'était glacée et avait souffert longtemps du départ de Sasuke. Encore aujourd'hui elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Néanmoins, depuis sa rencontre avec ce petit bout d'homme, elle se souciait de moins en moins de ses problèmes et de plus en plus pour Homura. Il avait déjà pris une part importante dans son cœur, elle l'aimait beaucoup et voulait sincèrement veiller sur lui.

-... merci Homura.

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Assez observateur, il perçut le voile de tristesse dans les yeux de Sakura, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, de son point de vue du moins. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'interroger sur le pourquoi, Sakura avait enlacé son cou et l'attirait contre elle. Homura se laissa volontiers faire, dompté par sa douce chaleur.

-Que tu sois petit ou grand, je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi.

-Ah non ! Quand je serai grand et super fort, ça sera à moi de veiller sur toi ! Clama fièrement Homura.

Au plus grand soulagement du garçon, Sakura se mit à rire en le berçant.

-Tu auras beau être grand et fort, ça ne changera pas, je suis une grande sœur très gâteau.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se mettre de telles responsabilités sur les épaules, mais c'était son cœur qui parlait. Elle tenait à ce que le sourire de ce petit garçon perdure. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Konoha, c'était comme si Sakura avait eu un nouveau souffle de vie, qu'elle avait retrouvé une joie qu'elle pensait perdue.

-Y'a pas moyen de faire un compromis ? Tenta Homura.

-Pas pour le moment.

-Bon je veux bien, mais pour l'instant ! Répondit le garçon en insistant sur les trois derniers mots. Tiens, finit la glace.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ça me fera un bon point.

-Tu es très malin, rit Sakura, terminant la glace.

-Je sais. Ah mes cours à l'académie commencent demain.

-C'est une bonne chose, hélas je suis chunin, je ne peux pas encore avoir une équipe.

-C'est maman qui m'y a inscrite, elle voulait que je devienne un ninja de Konoha.

-Quand tu auras réussi les examens et obtenu ton diplôme, tu deviendras un genin, tu seras avec deux autres camarades intégré dans une équipe de quatre, le quatrième est le capitaine, un jonin. Par exemple, le miens est Kakashi-sensei.

-Le borgne méga chelou qui lit des bouquins pornos ?

-Oui, à peu près, répondit Sakura, amusée.

-Maman disait qu'il était surnommé le ninja copieur et qu'il était très redouté. On dirait pas avec son attitude de zombie apathique.

-À première vue, il est vrai qu'il ne paye pas de mine, mais tu peux me croire, il est très fort.

-Mouais... en tout cas... moi je trouve que deux coéquipiers, ça en fait déjà deux de trop.

Le ton désinvolte et supérieur d'Homura frappa Sakura en plein cœur. Elle fit un violent bond dans le temps de trois ans en arrière pour entendre Sasuke dire ça.

_Sasuke... tu disais ça aussi... c'est même la première chose qui ait franchit tes lèvres quand nous sommes devenus équipiers..._

-Ne dis pas ça Homura.

-Mais c'est vrai, pour qu'un maître enseigne bien, c'est mieux qu'il n'ait qu'un élève au lieu de se disperser avec trois.

-Homura... tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle avec tristesse. Le plus important n'est pas d'acquérir de grands pouvoirs mais de compter sur les autres. Tu le sauras quand ça arrivera.

En sentant cette tristesse qu'il avait provoquée, Homura se sentit coupable. Il comprit vite que ces deux garçons comptaient beaucoup pour elle et il ne voulait pas la décevoir, alors ne sachant quoi dire pour s'excuser, il préféra changer de sujet.

-Dis, tu peux m'emmener à l'académie, demain ?

Le mal était déjà fait, Sakura en venait à se poser des questions sur Sasuke. L'avait-il vu du début jusqu'à son départ comme un boulet... ou était-elle une véritable équipière à ses yeux ?

-Oui.

-Merci, dit Homura en posant sa tête contre son ventre. Et ton équipe à toi ? Ça se passait comment avec... heu... truc et muche ?

Sakura caressa distraitement sa nuque en replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

-... je n'avais pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Naruto Uzumaki était un idiot finit, pas méchant mais irritant, très lourd sur les bords et aux alentours, qui se moquait de mes sentiments. Mais avec le temps, en apprenant à le connaître... j'ai découvert qu'il était plus. C'est un ami loyal qui insuffle le courage à son entourage. Il est présomptueux mais il nous convainc rien qu'en le regardant que tout est possible. Et... Sasuke Uchiwa. Comme toutes les filles de ma classe, ou presque, j'étais amoureuse de lui. L'idée que je me faisais du bonheur dans ma petite tête de linotte est d'être enfin avec lui plus souvent pour lui apprendre à me connaître comme qu'il m'apprenne à le connaître. J'aurai été prête à me changer pour lui plaire, c'était une erreur. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je taperais sur la tête de ma petite moi en lui disant de rester elle, heureusement je l'ai comprise toute seule. Sasuke est un garçon distant et froid qui ne veut s'attacher à personne mais avec le temps et les épreuves que nous avons affrontés ensemble, il s'est déridé et a même commencé à sourire. Naruto le jalousait beaucoup... petit à petit une rivalité qui m'échappait complètement s'est installée entre eux.

-Ok, je vais les surnommer l'ahurit et le coincé, rit Homura. Tu as du souvent te retrouver à tout faire toute seule avec des types pareils.

-Au contraire... avec eux... c'est bête à dire mais... je me retrouvais juste à faire de mon mieux, car c'était toujours eux deux qui nous sortaient des situations critiques.

-Mais non, tu es trop modeste. Heu... a-attend... tu as bien dit « amoureuse » ?

-Oui.

-... bof, c'est du passé, sourit Homura.

-... du passé...

-Et si tu m'emmenais les voir ? Je suis curieux de voir leur tronche maintenant.

-Ils ne sont plus là. Naruto est parti s'entraîner avec Jiraya-sama pour devenir plus fort et... Sasuke a déserté le village pour rejoindre un nukenin, Oroshimaru.

Homura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Ah ouais, de vrais cons, dit-il.

-Ne parles pas sans savoir.

-C'était pourtant leur responsabilité de rester ici.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke est partit... quant à Naruto c'est ma faute...

-J'ai même pas envie de savoir. Ce que je vois, c'est que leur absence te rend malheureuse, et j'aime pas ça.

-Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai apprise à faire avec.

Mais Homura ne la croyait pas.

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Deux ans et demi.

-... ... ... ... ça donne vraiment pas envie d'avoir des coéquipiers. Mais bon, je dois d'abord avoir mon diplôme ! Bon alors je rentre.

-Je t'accompagne ? Demanda Sakura.

-Oui.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où se situait l'appartement d'Homura, au dernier étage d'un petit HLM. Le garçon s'arrêta et fit instinctivement demi-tour.

-Homura ? Que fais-tu ?

-... désolé... mais c'est dur... surtout quand tu sais que personne ne t'attends.

-Sois fort, ça ne peut que mieux à présent.

-J'espère...

Sakura déposa un baiser sur son front, lui dit au revoir et rentra chez elle.

Le lendemain, Homura arrivait devant la maison de Sakura, impatient. Il frappa à la porte. La personne qui lui ouvrit n'était pas Sakura, c'était une femme grande, immense, aux cheveux roses et aux yeux translucides, les traits sévères.

-Oui ?

-Heu...

Homura était un peu intimidé, mais après s'être encouragé mentalement, il se reprit.

-Yo la perche, Sakura est là ?

La femme fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard. Apparemment elle n'avait pas apprécié ce surnom.

-Je te demande pardon, jeune homme ?

Elle était intimidante. Homura avait l'impression d'être transpercé de toute part par son regard intense et pénétrant.

_Gloups ! Elle a pas l'air jouasse... mieux vaut que je sois moins franc. Voyons voir, une particularité..._

-Je veux dire salut mademoiselle caporal-chef !

-Madame.

-Parce que t'es mariée ? ! S'exclama Homura, ébahis. Sans blagues, il existe un mec aussi suicidaire ?

Homura sursauta et plaqua ses mains à sa bouche, mais trop tard. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le souleva sans mal pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle faisait peur !

-La politesse n'est pas ton fort, petit.

_La vache ! On dirait maman quand elle m'entraînait ! _

-Heu... héhé je m'excuse madame, je ne le referait plus jamais, assura-t-il, crispé.

-C'est mieux.

Elle le posa à terre.

-Heu... je peux voir Sakura ?

-Non, elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie tôt à l'hôpital.

Homura baissa la tête, Sakura l'avait oublié.

-Tu es Homura ? Demanda la femme.

-Oui.

-Je suis Lightning, la mère de Sakura. Elle a pensé que tu viendrais et m'a demandé de te dire d'aller à l'hôpital pour l'y rejoindre pour qu'elle t'emmène à l'académie.

Homura redressa la tête et se retint de se la cogner. Comment avait-il pu douter d'elle ?

-Merci beaucoup madame Haruno.

Homura se rendit à l'hôpital, au bureau de Yoko et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Coucou, Yoyo-chan !

-Oh c'est toi. Bonjour Homura.

Yoko Hélène était la directrice de l'hôpital et une des meilleurs ninjas médecin de Konoha. Elle était également l'une des trois genin de Kanan, la mère d'Homura.

-Tu sais où est Sakura ?

-Dans la bibliothèque.

-Merci.

Depuis une semaine qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'aller à l'hôpital, Homura connaissait les lieux par cœur. Une fois arrivé, il repéra Sakura, assise à une table, lui tournant le dos. Il se faufila derrière elle et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

-C'est quiiii ?

-Un petit malin de frère.

-Ajoute « adoré », rit Homura.

Il enleva ses mains, Sakura se retourna et lui sourit.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Et comment !

-Alors allons-y.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient dans le couloir menant à la salle de classe d'Homura.

-Dis Sakura, tu étais une bonne élève ?

-Sans me vanter, oui. J'étais la meilleure élève de la classe, après Sasuke. Il s'illustrait dans les épreuves physiques et moi dans les épreuves écrites.

-Hé hé, j'en étais sûr, dit Homura, fier d'avoir une grande sœur aussi intelligente.

Sakura sourit en reconnaissant quelqu'un se dirigeant vers eux. Homura suivit son regard et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu roi plus grande que lui, à la taille de Sakura en compagnie d'une fille lui ressemblant beaucoup, à part l'expression du visage et la couleur des cheveux. Toutes deux étaient étranges. Elles avaient les yeux blancs sans aucune trace de pupille.

-Coucou Hinata.

-Bonjour Sakura, sourit la plus grande. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle semblait étonnée mais ravie que Sakura soit là.

-J'accompagne Homura, répondit-elle en désignant le garçon.

-Homura ?

Le regard blanc d'Hinata descendit sur lui. C'était vraiment étrange pour Homura. Celui de sa petite compagne se posa aussi sur lui. Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de faire un grand sourire assuré.

-Yo, bleudinette.

-B-bonjour, répondit la plus grande, un peu intimidée par cette attitude qui ressemblait à celle de Naruto. Eh bien moi j'accompagne Hanabi.

-Homura, je te présente donc Hinata Hyuga, une amie à moi et voici Hanabi Hyuga, sa sœur cadette.

Étant donné qu'Hanabi était légèrement plus petite que lui, Homura s'y intéressa de plus près. Les deux enfants se fixèrent longuement sans rien dire. Hanabi portait une tenue noire sans manches avec une côte de maille dessous. Contrairement à son aînée, ses cheveux étaient dégagés sur les côtés, formant un rideau qui encadrait son visage, mis à part une mèche rebelle se promenant au milieu. Comme Homura, elle portait un sac à dos contenant sûrement ses affaires scolaires. Le garçon leva la main en direction du visage de la fille et l'agita.

-Heu... Homura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Sakura.

-Vous êtes aveugles ? Demanda Homura.

-... et que tu sois inculte est aussi de la bêtise ? Répondit Hanabi calmement.

-Inculte ? Répéta Homura sans comprendre.

-Chez les Hyuga, les iris et les pupilles sont naturellement blancs, c'est un trait héréditaire, expliqua Sakura.

-Ben ça les rend pas aimables, répondit le garçon à l'intention d'Hanabi.

-Et pourquoi donc serais-je courtoise avec un idiot de ton espèce ? Demanda-t-elle.

-A-allons Hanabi..., intervint timidement Hinata.

Homura avait beau être de nature paisible en présence de Sakura, il avait à la base le sang chaud et n'appréciait pas qu'on l'insulte.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends la noiraude à me juger ? !

-Pour un sinistre crétin à ne pas savoir que les aveugles se déplacent toujours avec une canne pour se repérer et que leur regard ne fixe jamais rien, or si tu avais un peu de jugeote, tu aurais remarqué que mes yeux étaient posés sur toi.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir, la mocheté ? Autant t'as un don de double-vue qui te permet de te guider sans tes yeux.

Hanabi leva les yeux au ciel, perplexe face à ce ridicule débordement d'imagination.

-Hey ! Regardes-moi quand j'te parle, la noiraude !

Sakura se tenait prêt à saisir Homura si jamais la situation partait en cacahuète.

-Noiraude ? Tu as trouvé cela en te fiant à la couleur de mes cheveux ? Ciel, je suis éblouie par ta perspicacité, répondit-elle, cynique.

-Ah tu veux un autre nom ? Pourquoi pas la conne de snob ?

-Tu sauras que le train de tes injures roule sur les rails de mon indifférence et va s'écraser contre le mur de mon mépris.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la classe, l'air digne.

-Heu... eh bien bonne journée Hanabi... et à vous aussi.

Hinata s'inclina légèrement et s'en alla. Homura ne décolérait pas, Hanabi était partie trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de répliquer.

-J'avais raison, c'est bien une conne de snob, cette cruche.

-Allons Homura, du calme.

Sakura tentait de le tempérer quand la cloche sonna. Un garçon brun avec une longue écharpe bleu passa devant Homura, impatient.

-Place au septième Hokage ! Clamait-il.

-Bien, je te laisse, dit Sakura. Travaille bien.

-Ouais...

Était-il vraiment prêt ou non à être scolarisé, ça il ne le savait pas, mais il repoussa la question, il devait le faire pour sa mère, alors il le fera, pas plus compliqué, même si en ce moment, il était plus motivé par l'envie de botter les fesses de cette Hanabi qu'autre chose. Il entra donc. Tous ses camarades étaient déjà assis, le professeur lui fit signe d'approcher au tableau. Homura le rejoignit.

-Les enfants, je vous présente Homura Nagisa, il sera désormais dans votre classe, annonça Iruka. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire le meilleur accueil possible.

_Oh et puis merde ! La vie est trop courte alors autant VIVRE !_

Et Homura se mit à faire le pitre dans le dos d'Iruka, faisant des grimaces, des acrobaties et même une chorégraphie silencieuse et ridicule. Il prit une craie, se barra le visage exactement comme la cicatrice du professeur et se mit à l'imiter grossièrement en exagérant sur les gestes. De nombreux élèves ne purent contenir leur rire. Hanabi, elle, trouvait ce spectacle navrant. Iruka se posait des questions, n'ayant pourtant dit rien de drôle. Il se retourna pour voir Homura, ce dernier était debout, les mains dans les poches à sagement attendre.

-Bien, va t'asseoir.

Homura leva les yeux vers ses camarades. La salle de classe alignait trois tables à chaque rang, chacune ayant assez de place pour trois élèves. Il n'y avait qu'une place de libre, juste entre le garçon avec son écharpe et... la noiraude ! Le garçon se tourna vers Iruka.

-Eh le balafré.

-Quoi ? Je te demande pardon ?

-Je te donne 10 Ryos si tu déplaces un élève.

Cette affirmation fit son effet en faisant rire de nouveau les élèves.

-Va t'asseoir ! Exigea Iruka, tentant de garder son calme.

Homura soupira et alla prendre place à côté d'Hanabi.

-Tâche de pas me distraire, dit-il.

-Oh mais je puis t'assurer après ta belle démonstration que tu viens de faire que tu n'as besoin de personne pour ça.

-Aha. T'es vraiment la reine des comiques, noiraude.

-Je ne fais que te prendre au mot.

-Et moi, c'est ta culotte que je vais prendre pour la mettre sur ton front proéminent.

-Ça m'étonnerai, répondit calmement Hanabi.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as un string ? Railla Homura.

-Non, parce que tu serais déjà étendu par terre avant même d'avoir réussi à me toucher.

-Ben voyons, je meurs de peur. Et puisque tu me l'as demandé, je t'ai trouvé un nouveau nom. Il devrait te plaire.

-Vu le gouffre intellectuel qui te sers de cerveau, cela m'étonnerai fortement. De plus je n'en suis pas plus curieuse de le savoir, alors aie l'intelligence et la délicatesse d'économiser ta salive.

-Pourtant il te correspond si bien, Miss Pétards.

-... et en plus tu essayes d'être drôle.

Hanabi se traduisait par feu d'artifice, Homura avait joué là-dessus pour lui trouver son surnom définitif, mais elle ne semblait même pas atteinte. Le garçon lui tira la langue, mais elle l'ignora et écoutait Iruka en prenant des notes.

Homura fit un signe des mains, un clone apparut sous la table, le vrai se glissa sous la table tandis que le clone prit sa place, sous les yeux curieux de son voisin à l'écharpe. Le vrai arriva sous le bureau d'Iruka tandis que celui-ci écrivait au tableau. Le clone était affalé sur le bureau, il ronflait silencieusement mais, comme Homura l'avait prévu, Iruka l'entendit, se retourna vivement et envoya sa craie sur la tête d'Homura clone qui disparut. Le vrai surgit silencieusement dans son dos tandis que le professeur cherchait du regard son élève sans comprendre. Il se retourna, personne. Les élèves se retinrent à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Dans le dos d'Iruka était marqué en grosses lettres : « BOTTEZ-MOI LE CUL ».

-Homura ?

-Présent, répondit innocemment l'intéressé, à sa place.

Iruka n'y comprenait plus rien, il décida alors de reprendre son cours, sous les gloussements contenus des élèves.

-Il a plus de classe comme ça, le balafré, chuchota Homura en se retenant de rire.

Hanabi préféra ne rien répondre.

-Pff, c'est à la portée de tout le monde, affirma son voisin.

-Ah ? Et c'est quoi ton prénom, monsieur Toulmonde ?

-Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-Ah. Eh bien je t'en prie, essayes de lui écrire « Je pense avec mon cul ».

-Rien de plus facile, je le fais les yeux bandés si je veux.

-Homura ! Konohamaru ! Réprimanda Iruka.

La cloche finit par sonner au bout d'une heure de cours assommante.

-Bon, filez.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Hanabi était déjà debout.

-Pousses-toi, demanda-t-elle à Homura.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, la défiant ouvertement du regard.

-Contournes la table ou montes dessus, répondit-il.

-Pousses-toi, s'il te plaît.

-Pff.

Homura ramena néanmoins ses jambes sur le banc. Hanabi longea la table, passant devant le garçon. Celui-ci allait lui faire une farce odieuse mais se ravisa et la laissa passer avant de se lever à son tour. Il entra dans une nouvelle salle de classe et découvrit son nouveau professeur. Celui-ci éteignait sa cigarette. Vu sa carrure et sa morphologie, il devait être un jeune vieux de 30 ans. En tout cas, c'était un grand gaillard, ça Homura devait le reconnaître.

-Yo le barbu, salua Homura.

-Tiens, salut toi, sourit le professeur.

-Hey, fais gaffe à pas lui manquer de respect, c'est mon oncle Asuma ! intervint Konohamaru.

-Ah bon ? Hm... ouais, vous avez la même coupe de cheveux ridicule, rit Homura. Je suis Homura Nagisa.

-Ah oui, on m'a parlé de toi, petit phénomène.

-Déjà ? Cool. Sans vouloir être indiscret, vous allez nous apprendre quoi ? Un super jutsu de la mort qui tue ?

-Pas vraiment. Je vais vous apprendre à différencier les trois leçons de base du ninja.

-Trois ? S'étonna Homura. Mais il y en a...

Le garçon s'interrompit en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que deux places de libres, dont une à côté d'une fille aux cheveux noirs. Il n'hésita pas et plongea littéralement sur la deuxième place.

-Yataaaa ! Yes !

-... tu nous fais quoi, là ?

Homura se figea. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il se tourna lentement vers son voisin et, dépité, il découvrit Hanabi. Il se retourna pour voir l'autre place libre où s'installait Konohamaru, la fille qu'il avait vue de dos n'était hélas pas Hanabi, elle avait juste des cheveux noirs comme elle. Le garçon se sentit vraiment idiot, il avait plongé tête baissée à côté de Miss Pétards. Il tenta néanmoins de sauver les apparences.

-Heu... j'ai glissé.

-Bien sûr, dit Hanabi, sceptique.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr !

-Si tu avais autant de vivacité d'esprit que de corps, tu serais moins idiot.

-Tu me cherches ou quoi ? Grogna Homura.

-Non, je ne fais que dire ce que je vois.

-C'est moi ou tu me prends de haut, là ?

-Il est certain que tu ne peux qu'aisément grimper dans mon estime en marquant « bottez-moi le cul » sur le dos d'Iruka-sensei. J'avoue que je considère cela comme très spirituel de ta part, et je pèse mes mots pour que même ton esprit simple s'aperçoive tout seul à quel point mon cynisme est évident.

-Alors d'abord, tu vas recracher le bouquin de langage vieillot et snob que tu as avalé, ensuite tu es une belle parleuse mais je trouve que ce rôle te va pas et enfin, ça doit être à cause de ton manque d'humour flagrant que tu n'as pas vu que ce n'était qu'une blague. Tu as été la seule à ne pas rire, poses-toi des questions.

-Hélas, lorsque je me les posent, j'en arrive au cruel constat d'être la seule saine d'esprit dans cette classe.

-Ou la plus déprimante. Tu m'étonnes que personne ne veuilles s'asseoir à côté de toi.

-Curieusement, ce que tu dis ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

-T'es sûre que tu as vraiment 12 ans ?

-J'en ai 11.

-Ouais ben j'ai la désagréable impression d'être assis à côté d'une adulte coincée de 38 ans. Et en plus... hm ?

Homura se leva de sa place.

-Heu monsieur le barbu ?

-Asuma-sensei pour toi, oui ?

-Vous avez oublié le kenjutsu.

-Il a énoncé le genjutsu, nettoies-toi les oreilles, intervint Konohamaru.

-C'est toi qui devrais te les nettoyer, j'ai parlé du kenjutsu, l'art de se battre avec des armes ! Répliqua vivement Homura.

-Le kenjutsu ? Mais c'est qu'une branche optionnelle de l'art ninja.

-Tu apprendras qu'à Kumo, le village caché de la Foudre, le kenjutsu fait partie intégrante de l'enseignement ninja.

-Allons allons, du calme, intervint Asuma. Homura a raison, le kenjutsu est reconnu comme une quatrième discipline essentielle dans d'autres villages, spécialement celui de Kumo, mais étant donné que ce n'est pas la spécialité du village, il est relégué aux branches optionnelles.

-Je vois, mais c'est quand même pratique. Ça permet d'économiser du chakra et utiliser une arme, c'est classe je trouve.

-Tu sembles avoir une bonne connaissance sur les villages cachés pour savoir ça, fit remarquer Asuma.

-Héhé, normal j'ai voyagé toute ma vie.

-Je vois, ça explique tout. Bien, commençons.

Après le cours, les élèves avaient une pause. À la reprise, ils avaient cours de sport. Ils se réunirent sur le terrain. Tout à coup, un homme apparut dans un nuage de fumée suite à un _Pouf !_ sonore. Haut perché dans une position ridicule, le bras en l'air comme une ballerine, son autre main formant un cercle des doigts encadrant son œil, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout de vert vêtu, un homme fit son apparition. Il avait une coupe au bol, ses cheveux étaient noirs et luisants et surtout, d'épais sourcils.

-Salut la jeunesse ! Clama-t-il.

Homura cligna des yeux avant de sursauter et le pointer du doigt.

-Hey ! Mais ce type ! ! !

Gaï se tourna vers Homura, approcha sa tête du visage du garçon en plissant les yeux.

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. MAIS TU ES ! ! ! !

-Le drôle de gars aux gros sourcils qui faisait le pitre à l'enterrement de ma mère !

-Le fils de Kanan-sensei ! La glorieuse kunoichi qui m'a enseigné son savoir avant de prématurément quitter le village ! OHHHH comme c'est beau la jeunesse ! Mais saches que je ne faisais pas du tout le pitre ! Comment aurais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Non je saluais son départ pour l'au-delà par un salut militaire !

_Schting ! _(Bruit significatif d'une dent qui brille)

-... vous en faites souvent pour des gens qui ne sont pas tombés au combat ? Je trouve ça débile.

-Ha ha ha ha ! Sacré garnement, rit Gaï en lui tapotant vivement l'épaule. Les enfants ! Votre prof de sport est actuellement souffrant, aussi est-ce une joie pour moi que de le remplacer !

_Schting !_

Homura chancela sous la force de Gaï et s'écarta de lui et cligna des yeux. Il avait la berlue ou est-ce qu'il avait vu une des dents de l'énergumène briller ?

-Hey Gros sourcils-sensei, c'est normal que tes dents brillent autant ?

-On se le demande, murmura Hanabi.

-Aha ! Tu es très observateur, jeune bourgeon de Konoha. Vois-tu, un bon ninja devant une situation critique doit toujours garder son sang-froid et surtout ! Avoir un bon dentifrice !

_Schting !_

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre une pub à la télé...

-Les enfants ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts ! Nous allons commencer par un petit échauffement ! Vous allez me faire 50 tours de terrain !

-C-cinquante ? ! S'exclamèrent Konohamaru et Udon, abasourdis.

-Cinquante ! Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous ferez 60 pompes !

-Ils sont tous aussi enthousiastement sadiques, vos profs ? Demanda Homura à Hanabi.

Cette dernière l'ignora et se mit à trottiner autour du terrain.

-J'adore ton éloquence.

Seulement, après un tour de terrain, Homura eut la surprise de voir un second gros sourcils le dépasser et en arrivant devant Gaï.

-Gaï-sensei ! Gaï-sensei !

-Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il, mon brave Lee ?

_Bordel, c'est son fils ? _Se demanda Homura. Il fallait dire que les deux lascars se ressemblaient fortement, autant au niveau des cheveux et des sourcils que de la tenue.

-Tsunade-sama notre vaillant Hokage requiert notre présence pour une mission de la plus haute importance !

-Hélas, je suis en train de m'occuper de la jeunesse de Konoha, délicat bourgeon qui ne demande qu'à s'ouvrir en fleur dont les pétales voleront à travers le monde entier !

-Oh quelle magnifique phrase, Gaï-sensei ! S'ému Lee en la notant.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je suis là pour te remplacer, intervint Yoko qui venait d'arriver sur le terrain.

Gaï aperçut la jeune femme, s'éclaircit la gorge, se positionna devant elle et posa solennellement sa main sur son épaule.

-Oh Yoko, toujours là quand je suis en détresse, tiraillé entre le devoir et l'obligation. Le devoir m'appelle et hélas, je suis dans l'incapacité de fournir mon assistance aux jeunes aspirants. Les saphirs de tes yeux m'accompagnent où que j'aille et me protègent telles les rayures du tigre.

Homura était incapable de dire si il la draguait ou si il l'insultait.

-Bien sûr, Gaï. Vas-y, le « devoir » t'appelle, répondit Yoko.

-Non l'obligation. Mon devoir en tant que jonin est d'accompagner la jeunesse dans son printemps ! Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je m'y attelle tout de suite, chère Yoko. Je te les confie et n'aie crainte pour moi, si je reviens en piteux état, ce qui serait une honte, je ferai 100 fois le tour des toits de Konoha sur une jambe !

_Schting !_

-Je te fais confiance là-dessus, répondit Yoko en se forçant à sourire, gênée.

_Mais ce type est givré ! _Pensa Homura.

Sur ce, Gaï et son clone jeune s'en allèrent. Yoko fit signe à Homura de s'approcher.

-Juste pour confirmer, combien de tours il vous a demandé de faire combien de tours ?

-Heu... cinq...

-... ce n'est pas le genre de Gaï, je rajouterai un zéro.

-Hélas oui, avoua Homura.

-... il cherche à faire mourir nos aspirants avant l'heure...

Yoko siffla pour ramener les élèves auprès d'elle.

-Nous allons faire des échauffements plus en harmonie avec les épreuves physiques de l'académie.

Yoko leur fit faire des échauffements spécifiques qu'Homura reconnut aisément.

-Yoyo-chan.

-Yoko-sensei, s'il te plaît, dit cette dernière.

-C'est exactement les échauffements que me faisaient faire ma mère quand on voyageait ensembles.

Yoko lui sourit.

-C'est normal, n'oublie pas que j'ai été une de ses élèves.

-Avec l'autre gros sourcils ? Et qui était le troisième ?

-Xiao Ama. Elle était plus douée en taijutsu que Gaï à l'époque mais... elle a eu de nombreux problèmes.

-Quels problèmes ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas, continue de t'échauffer.

Homura voyait le voile de tristesse et de nostalgie de Yoko mais n'insista pas, apparemment elle aussi était morte, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le garçon ne l'a pas vue à l'enterrement de sa mère. Il termina ses échauffements. Un garçon à côté de lui avait terminé aussi mais recommençait.

-Hey du calme, lui dit-il.

-Hm ? On a fini ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle a fixé une limite, pas la peine d'en faire plus.

-Oups.

Homura n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça à ce garçon. Cependant, après la pause de midi, alors qu'il prenait une place libre au premier rang...

-Eh, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda une fille debout devant la table d'Homura.

-Hein ? Ben je m'assois. Je pose mes fesses sur une place quoi, sourit Homura.

-Justement, vire tes fesses. Cette place est à moi.

-Arrête de divaguer, je l'ai vue la première, intervint une autre fille.

-Et moi j'étais arrivée dans la classe avant vous deux ! Dit une troisième en les rejoignant.

Homura regardait tour à tour les trois filles, ne comprenant pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elles convoitaient toutes sa place. Parce qu'elle était au premier rang ? Il se tourna sur le côté et découvrit que son voisin était le même garçon céruléen aux yeux bleu abysses et surmotivé au cours de Yoko. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la concurrence féroce qui se jouait pour la place à côté de lui, lisant tranquillement ses cours. Homura se tourna vers les filles.

-Désolé mais j'y suis, j'y reste alors allez jouer ailleurs, bande de poules.

-Comment tu nous parles, toi ? Répliquèrent-elles, furieuses.

-Comme ça me chante ! Provoqua-t-il avec un sourire roublard.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda son voisin en s'apercevant enfin de l'agitation.

-Ouais, ton fan club voudrait me virer de là, répondit Homura.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, l'albinos, s'énerva la première fille.

-Mon fan club ? Demanda innocemment l'autre garçon en souriant.

-Ben ces trois poules qui se battent pour être à côté de toi quoi. Waaa !

Les trois filles en questions tentaient de tirer Homura hors de sa place, mais celui-ci avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

-Alors il faut que je marque mon territoire ?

Un instant plus tard... _Prout !_ Les filles poussèrent une exclamation de dégoût et reculèrent.

-Argh ! C'est dégoûtant !

-Maintenant si vous la voulez ma place, ben ne vous gênez pas.

-Un gars comme toi ne mérite vraiment pas d'être assis à côté d'Hoshi !

-Hoshi est le plus intelligent, le plus fort et le plus beau garçon de la classe, tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville !

-Ta seule présence suffirait à le perturber, retourne donc ennuyer Miss Hyuga.

-Allons, laissez-le tranquille, intervint Hoshi. La tolérance veut que les ninjas se doivent d'être ouverts à toute chose, peu importe les origines sociales ou le caractère.

-En clair, premier arrivé, premier servit, railla Homura.

Mais les filles ne l'écoutaient pas, elles se remettaient peu à peu de l'émotion provoquée par les mots d'Hoshi.

-Kyaa !

-Quelle classe !

-Tu es le meilleur Hoshi !

Le professeur ouvrit la porte, forçant le trio féminin d'aller s'installer. Au même moment, Homura se tournait vers Hoshi.

-Sérieux, elles sont comme ça tous les jours, ces poules ? Demanda-t-il.

-À peu près, répondit tranquillement Hoshi.

-Flippant. Tu veux un bon conseil ?

-Quoi ?

-Fais croire que t'es homo.

Hoshi éclata de rire.

-Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas tous les deux ?

Homura leva les yeux et remarqua pour la première fois une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux incroyablement rouges. Sa tête lui faisait penser à une louve.

-Il y a des élèves si vieux que ça dans la classe ?

-Je suis votre professeur, jeune homme.

-Ah...

Homura la regarda plus attentivement et fit un sourire malicieux.

-Vous êtes fâchée avec votre brosse à cheveux ?

-Pardon ? Demanda la prof.

-Ben je dis ça parce que vos cheveux sont ébouriffés à pleins d'endroits, on dirait que vous sortez à peine du lit.

Kurenai soupira. Le ton de ce garçon n'était pas insolent, il était juste TROP sincère, hélas.

-Les enfants sont cruels...

-Oups ! Je vous ai blessée ?

-Pas tellement, j'ai apprise à encaisser. Alors tu t'appelles Homura, c'est ça ?

-Ouais ! Homura Nagisa.

-Je suis Kurenai Yuhi, ton professeur de genjutsu.

Le cours était intéressant mais Homura avait plus d'yeux pour son prof que pour ce qu'elle disait. Même si elle était mal coiffée, elle était tout de même très jolie. En plus son nom, Kurenai, signifiait « rouge vif », la couleur de ses yeux et de ses vêtements sous son gilet blanc, mais il aimait surtout ses yeux qui lui rappelaient son propre œil écarlate. La cloche finit par sonner.

-Vous pouvez y aller, annonça Kurenai.

-Pardon, dit Hoshi à l'intention d'Homura.

Le garçon aux yeux hétérochrome se tourna vers son voisin tout souriant. Il réalisa alors qu'il fallait y aller, il replia ses jambes pour le laisser passer.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Homura quant à lui, prit son temps pour se lever, les cours étaient terminés de toute façon. Kurenai rangeait ses cours avant de marcher jusqu'au bureau du garçon.

-Ça va, Homura ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hein ? Oh oui, ça va.

-J'ai vu Sakura t'accompagner ce matin.

-Oui, c'est ma grande sœur maintenant.

-Je comprends. C'est une bonne chose que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi.

-Attendez... vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Demanda Homura en plissant des yeux.

-Un peu, oui. Ce n'est facile pour personne de perdre sa mère et ça prend du temps pour le surmonter.

-Mais vous ne me connaissez pas...

-Mais j'ai connu ta mère.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna Homura.

-Oui, j'avais 14 ans et elle m'a beaucoup apprise.

-Comment était-elle ?

-Elle avait 22 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs comme la neige et des yeux dorés comme le soleil. Elle était élégante et d'une beauté rayonnante. Pleine de grâce et de prestance, et je ne suis pas du genre à enjoliver. Elle avait un caractère noble et fier et elle était très stricte quand elle entraînait ses élèves. Pour l'avoir eu un temps comme professeur particulier en genjutsu, je puis t'affirmer qu'elle ne laissait passer aucune erreur sans sévir.

-Oh oui, c'est tout maman. C'était la plus belle, mais aussi la plus impitoyable. Elle vous a dit des choses ?

-Oui, elle donnait de bons conseils. Mon préféré était : « C'est beau de rêver, mais il faut savoir se lever et courir pour que les désirs deviennent réalité. »

-Avec votre coupe mal peignée, ça m'étonnerai pas que vous soyez une grande rêveuse, dit malicieusement Homura.

-Ils sont rebelles, nuance. Mis à part ses disciples, ta mère était très amie avec un groupe de trois femmes, l'une d'elle était sa meilleure amie.

-Trois ? Hm... et où sont-elles ?

-Malheureusement, deux d'entre elles ne sont plus de ce monde mais si tu veux t'adresser à la dernière, tu peux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait.

-Cool ! Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

-Kanna Hyuga.

-... Hyuga ? Ça me dit quelque chose...

-Sa fille aînée, Hinata, fut une des genin dont j'avais la charge, quant à la plus jeune, Hanabi, est justement dans ta classe.

-Dans ma... cette mocheté d'Hanabi ! !

-Je vois que tu t'es déjà fait une amie.

-Pff, pas du tout ! Je l'aime pas, elle est snob et ennuyeuse. Et c'était sa mère sa meilleure amie ?

-Non, elle est morte bien avant ta naissance.

-Ouille... au moins maman a de la compagnie où qu'elle soit. Comment s'appelait-t-elle ?

-... j'ai oublié.

Kurenai était étrangement lointaine tout à coup, ce qui intrigua Homura.

-Bon... ben salut et merci pour les infos. Je dois aller filer l'autre mocheté.

Quittant une Kurenai perplexe, Homura sortit de la classe et de l'académie. Il aperçut Hanabi au loin et la suivit en gardant une bonne distance. Après quelques instants, elle arriva devant une entrée entourée d'une palissade avec le symbole de la famille des Hyuga sur la double porte. Hanabi poussa la porte et entra. Homura monta au sommet d'un arbre planté dans la rue pour voir le domaine. C'était vu de l'extérieur la maison la plus traditionnelle des élites de la société que le garçon n'ait jamais vu. Il vérifia soigneusement que personne ne se cachait dans le jardin intérieur, regarda à droite et à gauche dans la rue. Personne.

Homura accrocha son sac, sauta de l'arbre et escalada la palissade en un rien de temps avant de bondir sur la pelouse bien verte du jardin. Il était plus grand vu de l'intérieur et un petit ruisseau le traversait. Se faufilant derrière arbres et buissons, Homura progressa à l'abri des regards pouvant provenir de la maison. Lorsqu'il atteignit la limite nord du jardin, il remarquait que le domaine, lui, continuait. La fameuse limite était tracée par une haute palissade en bambous. Curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà, Homura l'escalada de ses pieds et sauta par-dessus, s'attendant à ce qu'il y ait un toit de l'autre côté. Hélas, ses pieds ne rencontrèrent que le vide et il tomba... avant de faire un grand splash dans un bassin. L'eau y était si chaude qu'il remonta à toute vitesse et nagea jusqu'à être au sec sur des rochers. Il s'y allongea misérablement, de la vapeur flottait autour de lui, il avait chaud et ses vêtements étaient entièrement trempés. Il haletait.

-La vache, j'y crois pas ! Ces snobs ont leur propre source chaude privée ! Rah les...

-Bonjour jeune homme.

Homura se sentit tout à coup glacé, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Quelqu'un venait de lui parler. Il se tourna lentement dans la direction de la voix paisible. Dans la brume des sources se dessinait une silhouette. Après que la brume se soit dissipée, provoquée par son plongeon involontaire, Homura découvrit une femme au teint clair et aux longs cheveux bleu roi. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hinata mais en plus mature et avec une coupe de cheveux différente. Vêtue que d'une simple serviette, elle souriait paisiblement, comme si c'était naturel qu'un garçon s'infiltre dans une propriété privée et faire un plongeon inopiné dans des sources chaudes d'autant plus privées qu'elles étaient, et ça c'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau, côté femmes. Ses yeux blancs ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son identité.

-Heuuu... ... ... bonjour ?

_Quoi ? Elle ne m'a pas taillé en pièces ?_

-Vous avez dit « snobs » ? Je suis attristée que votre jugement sur nous-même soit si négatif.

Elle disait ça mais une grande douceur émanait d'elle, une sorte d'aura qui rassurait autant qu'elle inquiétait le garçon.

-Ah bon ? Ben heu... je... pardon...

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Heuuu ben... Konohamaru !

À vrai dire, Homura avait dit le premier prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

-Comme le petit-fils du troisième Hokage ? Eh bien je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait deux.

Elle semblait plus s'amuser que lui faire des reproches quant à son mensonge. Cela eut pour effet de le faire culpabiliser.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il soit justement de la famille d'un Hokage... ben je cherches quelqu'un.

-Qui donc ?

-Kanna Hyuga.

-C'est moi-même.

-Waa ! Super cool ! Je m'appelle Homura Nagisa, je suis le fils de Kanan.

Kanna l'observa plus attentivement, étonnée.

-Le fils de Kanan... oui tu lui ressembles assez. Je l'ai bien connue, sa mort m'a beaucoup attristée. Je n'ai hélas pu me rendre à son enterrement.

-Vous étiez en mission ?

-Non, je suis une kunoichi à la retraite, si je puis dire.

-Il s'est passé quoi alors ?

-Eh bien je suis la femme du chef du clan Hyuga, j'ai des responsabilités, un rôle à tenir. Si je m'étais rendue aux funérailles, les gens auraient pensé que je représentais le clan, or mon mari ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec une traîtresse du village... même si pour moi cela m'étais bien égal...

Homura baissa la tête. Sa mère n'était donc vue que comme un déserteur de la pire espèce, une traîtresse qui a abandonné son village natal et son propre frère le Quatrième Hokage. Il marchait en direction de la barrière pour partir, il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus, ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, mais Kanna le rattrapa et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Kanan était mon amie, elle le sera toujours peu importe ce que les gens disent sur elle. Et je suis heureuse qu'elle ait décidé de revenir à Konoha pour que son fils y vive.

Elle était douce mais ça ne suffisait pas pour calmer la douleur d'Homura. Cette douleur se mua en colère.

-Elle n'aurait pas dû.

-Ne hait pas les gens qui médisent sur elle.

-Je les déteste ! Traîner son nom dans la boue alors qu'elle est morte ! Cet endroit pue trop la rancœur ! Elle n'a pourtant rien fait de mal, elle n'a jamais blessé la moindre fourmi, comment peut-on la condamner comme ça ? !

-Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de ce genre de discrimination. Cela me rappelle douloureusement un garçon qui fut longtemps... toute son enfance... victime de la haine et de la rancœur des villageois.

-Pff ! Et qu'ont fait ses parents ? Un truc qui a pas du plaire au peuple bienpensant.

-Non, pas ses parents. Il a en lui un grand pouvoir depuis sa naissance, il n'a pas demandé à l'avoir et l'a longtemps ignoré lui-même, mais ce pouvoir était à la fois grand et terrifiant, il avait par le passé profondément meurtri Konoha. Même avec le temps, beaucoup de gens ont continué à le mépriser. Mais au lieu de haïr ces gens, il travailler dur pour leur prouver sa valeur et se faire accepter.

-Et ? J'ai rien à prouver ! Si ils m'aiment pas pour ce que ma mère a fait, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Ce village est vraiment pourri.

-Quels mots durs, répondit calmement Kanna.

-Si j'avais pas promit à ma mère mourante de devenir ninja de Konoha...

-N'y a-t-il vraiment personne qui ne te hais point ?

-J'ai pas dit que tout le monde était contre moi mais ça fait quand même beaucoup trop.

-Aie confiance. Tu verras qu'avec le temps, ce village en vaut la peine.

Elle continuait à sourire. Cette femme était une force de la nature ! Absolument inébranlable ! Sa philosophie semblait être « tout encaisser en gardant un charmant sourire, quel que soit les circonstances ». La seule fois où Kanna n'avait plus sourit, c'était quand elle avait parlé de la mort de Kanan et ses funérailles. Homura n'arrivait pas à se prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Son sourire avait-il un tel pouvoir ? Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux blancs de la douceur, beaucoup de tendresse mais aussi de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. Cela le calma.

-Ouais. De toute façon, j'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un pour qui j'ai envie de rester.

-Et puis-je connaître son nom ?

-Sakura ! Et quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec elle ! Annonça-t-il, tout joyeux.

-Eh bien, quels projets, sourit Kanna.

En regardant mieux la jolie dame, Homura remarqua enfin qu'elle n'était habillée que d'une serviette. Le garçon cligna des yeux et la regarda plus attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une inconnue dans cette tenue, c'était un sentiment bizarre mais pas désagréable, Homura n'aurait su l'exprimer.

-Quelque chose te gêne ? Demanda Kanna.

-Heu... ben le corps des dames est... curieux je trouve.

-En quoi ?

-Je sais pas.

Homura la détaillait du regard, Kanna se laissait faire, paisible.

-Notre poitrine peut être ?

-Hm... je sais pas, c'est pas pareil qu'avec maman.

-C'est parce qu'on ne voit jamais sa maman comme une autre femme.

-Peut être...

Soudain, Homura eut une idée. Son sourire malicieux revint de plus belle.

-Bon, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Kanna-chan.

-Pour moi aussi.

-Salut !

Homura escalada la palissade en bambou puis le mur pour sortir de la propriété. Il récupéra son sac et fila droit vers la librairie.

_Au final je n'ai pas appris grand choses sur ma mère, mais c'est pas grave. Il faudrait peut-être que je me renseigne avant de commencer mes recherches. J'ai entendu dire à l'école que certains magazines mettaient en scène de jolies filles en petite tenue. _

Homura entra et commença à chercher. Il y avait des bandes-dessinées, des livres, des revues sur le sport, mais pas de trace de ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'adressa alors au gérant qui lisait un livre affalé sur sa chaise.

-Excusez-moi, je cherche heu... comment on appelle ça ? Une revue avec des filles dessus.

-Un magazine de charme ? Demanda l'homme sans tourner les yeux vers lui.

-Charme ? Heu oui ça doit être ça.

L'homme lui indiqua du doigt la section, au fond de la boutique avant de baisser les yeux vers lui.

-Mais au fait, tu n'as pas l'air un peu... jeune ?

-Jeune ? Ben j'ai 12 ans.

Homura se dirigeait tranquillement vers la section quand la main du monsieur se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir.

-Justement.

-Ben quoi ? Demanda Homura sans comprendre.

-Cette section est réservée aux personnes qui ont 16 ans et plus.

-QUOI ? ! Mais je peux pas attendre quatre ans, il m'en faut tout de suite !

-Désolé mais repasse dans quatre ans.

Homura grogna et sortit de la librairie en fulminant. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se cacha dans une ruelle, un sourire roublard aux lèvres.

-Héhé je suis sûr qu'il a cru que j'enrageais pour de vrai, les adultes sont si faciles à berner. Ok, plan B ! Métamorphose !

Un instant plus tard, Asuma Sarutobi entra dans la boutique, les mains dans les poches, décontracté. D'un pas naturel, sans trop en faire, il se dirigea vers la section -16 et -18 pour y prendre au hasard deux magazines. Il les présenta au vendeur en souriant.

-Et voilà.

-Heuu... bien, ça fera 25 ryos.

Asuma paya et s'en alla. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se dirigea dans la ruelle et redevint Homura qui, pouffant de rire, glissa les revues dans son sac. Il rentra chez lui sans se douter que des personnes présentes dans la librairie avaient vraiment pensé voir Asuma et s'empressèrent de répandre cette nouvelle de bouche à oreille.

Homura était très intéressé par ce qu'il voyait. Ça lui donnait plein d'idées, c'est ainsi qu'il créa à partir de lui-même et des traits propres aux femmes son alter égo féminin. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se sourit. C'était une jeune fille mignonne au sourire malicieux qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un argent plus sombre que ceux d'Homura mais elle gardait les yeux dépareillés du garçon. Il y avait aussi la différence de taille, la jeune fille était plus grande que lui.

-Bien, il lui faut un nom ! Clama la jeune fille. Je sais, je vais l'appeler Homaru !

Le lendemain pendant les cours, la rumeur disant qu'Asuma le fils du Troisième Hokage avait acheté des magazines de charme avait fait le tour de l'académie, Homura ne voyait pas où était le problème, même si ça avait été le vrai Asuma, c'était un adulte, il faisait ce qu'il voulait mais Homura avait tout de même de grandes peines à cacher son fou rire et Kurenai termina son cours et sortit, elle était d'humeur... sombre.

Curieusement, ce malentendu entre Asuma et Kurenai, après une dispute des plus animée, les rapprochèrent et quelques jours plus tard, la petite graine était plantée dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

Dans la soirée, Homura monta tranquillement le long du mur de la maison des Haruno, la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura était ouverte. Il allait lui faire une petite visite surprise. Alors qu'il allait s'annoncer, il entendit des gémissements. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Sakura était assise dans son lit, la tête penchée en direction du cadre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait. Ses larmes tombaient sur le verre recouvrant la photo de son équipe.

-Sasuke...

Homura sentit son cœur se déchirer. Un sentiment violent lui monta à la gorge, il voulait l'exprimer sous forme de hurlement. Ses poings se serraient, son visage se crispait, son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine, il le haïssait, il haïssait ce type. De tout son cœur, de tout son corps. La seule absence de Sasuke Uchiwa suffisait à faire pleurer l'être le plus cher qu'Homura avait au monde... et ça, le garçon ne l'acceptera jamais. Il rentra chez lui. Même Sakura ne l'a jamais su, mais ce soir-là, pour la toute première fois, Homura Nagisa avait envie de tuer.

**ooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas :Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt. Il est fort probable que je fasse une modification dans l'histoire en ce qui concerne le père de Sakura, je pense remplacé Axel par un personnage de Final Fantasy VII que tout le monde connait je pense, Séphiroth.**

**Homura : C'est toujours un plaisir d'être admiré, merci de vos soutiens, je vous aiiiiiime! ^^**


End file.
